


My Dearest

by TwistedGalaxies



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Freeform, Implied relationships later on, Pre Alma arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedGalaxies/pseuds/TwistedGalaxies
Summary: Allen and Co. Fall into a limbo-like world due to an accident in the science division. Watch as they try to find an escape and meet some interesting individuals along the way!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed some grammatical errors in chapter one and added a bit more detail- I'll probably do this frequently each time I update this fanfiction.

Allen was shoveling food into his mouth in the middle of the cafeteria when he felt a hand grab him by the hood of his uniform and drag him down the hallway. He looked up to see a familiar mop of red hair paired with a green bandanna. He instantly knew it to be Lavi, a bookman in training.

“Uhm, Lavi?” He began.

“Yes?” Lavi replied

“Where are you taking me?” Allen asked, “And why are you dragging me there? I can walk you know.”

Lavi snorted, “If I told you, you would run.”

Allen scoffed, “It can’t possibly be that bad.”

“I’m taking you to the science division,” Lavi sighed.

“Oh Heaven’s no!” Allen yelled as he struggled to be freed from Lavi’s grip, “Please don’t tell me he made another Komuin!”

“Thankfully, no,” Lavi chuckled, “It’s much worse.”

Allen paled as he was dragged to the science division, the brick walls seemed to fade together as he heard the clicking of Link’s boots as he chased after the pair.

He only caught up once they were within the said hellhole- erm, science division. Allen found himself seated in a chair with the other gathered exorcists; Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. He had a boiling cup of ( _delicious)_ tea in his hands that was made by Lenalee as the group waited for Komui to reveal his next brilliant ( _idiotic_ ) idea. Next to him was link ( _Like the ever faithful lap dog he is._ ), arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Before them was a raven haired scientist, Komui, and a large object draped with a large white sheet decorated in oil stains ( _Not Komui no matter how similar they seem)_ .  He was ranting about how this device worked but Allen had taken the liberty of blocking out his ( _obnoxious_ ) speech and chose to daydream about his life. What things could have been if he had not been born with innocence in his arm and Noah memories embedded in his soul. ( _But that would make a rather boring story wouldn’t it?_ )

“If you keep droning on I’m going to shove Mugen up your-” Kanda began threateningly, but Lavi cut him off.

“What Yuu means to say-” Kanda glared, his hand hovering over Mugen, “-is that you need to get to the point.”

Komui clasped his hands together,”Of course! This machine (titled the Innocence Finder 2000)-” He unveiled his _(poorly named)_ machine, “-is meant to locate innocence and send our exorcists to that location instantly!”

Lenalee bit the inside of her mouth, “What if the Noah get ahold of this machine, wouldn’t it be dangerous?”

Link remained ever silent but nodded in agreement, seemingly with the rest of the room. Allen shuddered as he remembered the last time they invaded the order to steal something. It served as a haunting reminder that they could kill his loved ones at any point.

Komui got an utterly terrifying gleam in his eyes that could only mean that he had come up with a terrible plan ( _the only brilliant ideas he comes up with honestly)_ that probably would spell great harm or inconvenience for the poor exorcists. “That’s why implemented this,” Komui held up a remote with a tacky red button on it, “One click of this baby will send everyone within twenty feet of the machine to a random location.

Allen sighed, it seemed like it would work well enough, it obvious had it's flaws but could serve to deter the Noah at least once. ( _But they always crawl back like cockroaches_ )

“Now,” Komui said, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finally finish paperwork.” In the background Reever’s jaw dropped when the unheard of was announced, the thought of Komui actually doing his paperwork for once was frighteningly out of character.

Lenalee put her head in her hands, seemingly from stress. “What's wrong?” Allen asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah pretty lady,” Lavi said, leaning on her chair with a lewd grin on his face, “What’s wrong?”

He was met with a punch to the face and an irritated sigh, “I don’t know, I just have the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.”

Right at that moment Johnny crashed into Komui while he searched for his glasses ( _who is tragically nearsighted may I add._ ) and sent the two sprawling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Komui landed on the remote during the fall and a loud hum was heard from the other room paired with four mostly unmanly screams.


	2. Chapter Two

Allen sat up, rubbing his head in a vain attempt to soothe his ever growing headache. He was surrounded by a colorless landscape filled with values of gray, much like his inner world yet somehow even duller. Crooked trees surrounded him and his companions, they looked like white barbed wire against a void-like sky.

    ( _Great, what did you get us stuck in now?_ )

    Allen looked around, what on Earth- or wherever they were- was that voice? A quick glance at his slumbering friends on the grass next to him told him it certainly wasn’t them. It was strange to be the only colorful beings in a world of monotone, he realized. Allen looked up, and I mean _really_ looked up, and saw that the sky was just a vast sea of inky black with no stars to dot the horizon.. But his question remained, what was that voice?

    ( _Just how daft are you? Have you looked in the mirror lately?_ )

    ‘Are you-’

    ( _Obviously._ )

    ‘Please get out of my body.’

    ( _Heh, no can do buddy._ ) The voice of what is probably ( _Obviously_ ) the 14th rang through his head and was probably the cause of his headache. Allen was only two seconds into the conversation and already annoyed ( _I’m taking offense to that_  ) this _thing_ was an obvious obstacle to helping others and was against everything Allen devoted his livelihood to protect. He felt that _thing_ slink into the back of his mind with a sigh. Allen shuddered, both from the cold of this void and from the dread of what was to come.

    His friends began to stir, Lenalee was first, a small whimper escaping her throat as she sat up. Then was Link, then Lavi, then Kanda.

“So,” Lavi piped up, “Where are we?”

( _What a painfully obvious question. For a bookman in training he doesn’t seem to be observant._ )

‘Please leave him be, he’s my friend.’

( _Tsk, I need my entertainment somehow, don’t I?)_

Surprisingly enough, Link, who up until this point had been fairly quiet, answered, “It appears we’re in Limbo.”

( _Allen he’s dangerous I say we just kill him and get it over with._ )

‘ No.’

( _He’s a dog of the Vatican! It’s the obvious choice._ )

‘He may be a dog but he’s my friend.’

The voice laughed, ( _You aren’t going to get anywhere with that thinking, kid._ )

Lenalee’s eyes widened, “I’ve read about this place a few times when I was looking through my brother’s notes. Isn’t it only supposed to be theoretical?”

Link shook his head, “This is a state secret  that in any _normal_ situation I wouldn’t share with you, however, this is obviously not a normal situation.”

“Stop rambling,” Kanda growled, his patience running thin.

Link continued, ignoring Kanda, “Several years ago the order was experimenting with different planes of existence in an attempt to replicate the arc. We built countless portals to each of these places- even establishing a location in Heaven, a realm made up of nothing but innocence, but that that’s a tale for another day- we managed to establish a portal in this plane and we sent a few of our finest men to explore this place but when they came back they had,” Link Paused, “ _Changed_.”

( _Fuckers tried to replicate my creation? They weren’t going to get anywhere by exploring these planes. They’re up to something, I can tell._ )

‘Can it, I want to hear the rest of what Link has to say.’

“How so?” Lavi inquired.

Link sighed, “They had psychotic episodes, delusions, some of them even _forget their own names_.”

Lenalee gasped and even Kanda seemed unnerved. So he, of course, being Kanda decided to take it out on Allen, “Oi beansprout-”

“It’s Allen,” he interrupted offhandedly, more out of habit than out of irritation.

Kanda ignored him, “You’ve been awfully silent lately,” Kanda drew Mugen, “Got something to hide?”

Allen scratched his jawline, “Of course not! Why would you think that, idiot Kanda?”

Kanda growled and everyone swore they could see the devil in his eyes for a split second as he charged Allen, sword aimed towards his throat.

Link stepped in between them, within seconds Kanda was pinned to the floor and a look of absolute fury glowed in the Crow’s gaze, “How about,” He strained to keep his temper in check, “You two help us find a way out instead of bickering.”

Link allowed Kanda to get back up and the two shivered from fear, “Now, I suggest we head north, there _should_ be a village ahead.”

“And how would you know that, Stupid Mole?” Kanda replied.

“Because there’s lights in that direction-” Link balked, “Did you just call me _stupid Mole?_.”

As the group began to set off to a potential village Lavi leaned over to Link and whispered, “You’ll get used to it.”

“What was that Baka Usagi?” Kanda yelled from up ahead.

**“Nothing!” Lavi replied with the usual cheer in his voice.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a nasty cold right now so if some of my writing seems nonsensical I apologize.  
> I was originally going to work on this chapter tomorrow but decided that I've put it off for long enough.

    The group finally arrived in the village. It was desolate, if the author chose to use clichés a tumbleweed would have rolled across the dirt road. But alas, the vegetation didn’t truly seem like it was made up of organic matter and there was no wind to carry it.

    “Yuu! There’s an old abandoned ice cream parlor, I want to explore it!” Lavi exclaimed excitedly, his priorities obviously in the right place.

    Kanda rolled his eyes, having have given up on silencing the other a mile ago, “I told you not to call me that.”

    “What, Yuu?”

Kanda unsheathed Mugen for perhaps the fiftieth time that night, the group had grown accustomed to it by now. Even Link, who was in charge of making sure that the finest exorcists in the order survived this adventure didn’t seem to care.

    Allen spoke up “So Link, where should we go now?”

    He scanned the area, seemingly not hearing Allen, as he was obviously trying to find something. Allen tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention but before he could open his mouth Link spoke, “We need to find one of the locals.”

    Allen cocked his head to the side, “Locals?”

    Lenalee spoke, “This is limbo, a ruined reflection of our world, why would there be locals? Not a soul dwells here.”

    Link sighed, as if the information was obvious, “Humans get trapped down here sometimes.”

    “How-”

    “That can wait, we need to search this town top to bottom.” Link said, cutting Lenalee off.

    ( _Heh, he’s probably tired of being the exposition character._ )

    ‘What?’

    ( _Don’t worry about it._ )

Lenalee looked behind her, intending to break up Lavi and Kanda’s banter, “Hey Lavi-”

    Lavi was nowhere to be seen.

    “Hey Kanda,” Lenalee began in a tone of voice that caused the others to slowly edge away from her, “Where’s Lavi?”

    Kanda jabbed his thumb towards the building behind him, the ice cream parlor, “In there.”

    Link pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered either ‘what am I going to do with these kids,’ or ‘pantomime chocolate penguin hid.’ it was unclear to Allen which one it was but he hoped it had to do with chocolate.

    Allen sighed, “Let’s go get him.” With those simple words the four entered the ice cream parlor. It smelled awful, like the place was teeming with mold. The windows were shattered and the floor moaned beneath them as they walked. Muffled voices came from above them, they were not alone.

    “Get low,” Link whispered to the three, “And draw your weapons, I doubt whoever is up there is friendly.”

    “But what if it’s just Lavi?” Lenalee whispered back.

    “You should know very well by now that it’s always wise to be cautious.” Link hissed back.

A loud thud from the ceiling was heard. Allen activated his innocence and kept his eyes trained on the stairs before him, “I’ll lead,” He whispered, “Kanda you take the back- and don’t argue, we need to make sure no one ambushes us from behind.”

    They slowly crept up the stairs, doing their best to make sure that they made as little noise as possible. Allen made it to the top and slowly peeked from behind the doorway. In the attic was a young lady around his age and Lavi’s face planted on the floor, a pool of blood by his head, likely gushing from his nose. Allen stepped out hesitantly, “H-hello?”

    “Allen what the hell are you doing?” Kanda hissed from behind Lenalee.

    Allen slowly approached her as if she were a wild animal, ignoring Kanda’s semi-warning, “Hello miss, my name is Allen Walker.” He got a better look at her. She had light brown hair in a pixie cut, rather unusual for a lady, and wary caramel colored eyes.

    “What do you want?” She asked, sounding more irritated than afraid.

    Allen sighed, "Just your name and why my friend is currently flailing on the floor.”

    She crossed her arms, “Everyone calls me Bela- wait, you’re friends with _this_ idiot.”

    Allen heard Lenalee snort as she tried to hide her laughter from the stairs, “Sadly yes-”

    “Hey!” Lavi yelled indignantly, this was only met with a foot to his back.

    “- however, I still need to know why he’s on the floor.” Allen finished, giving his companion a disappointed look, knowing that it’s probably his fault.

    Bela scrunched up her face in disgust, “He hit on me.”

    “Yeah, but I don’t deserve this!” Lavi wailed from beneath her boot.

    A chorus of “Yeah you do!”s echoed from the stairs into the attic.

    “Wait,” Bela crossed her arms over her chest, “You have friends with you.”

    Allen laughed nervously, “Yes I do, we actually came here to ask for directions,” he glanced behind him, “We’re kind of lost.”

    Bela sighed, “Alright, I can give you guys directions, I just need something in return," they seemed reluctant to say this but Allen supposed that they didn't have a choice anyhow.

**“Of course,” Allen said with a smile, “But can you please take your foot off my friend first?”**


End file.
